Solangelo: Firsts
by Don'tForgetToLive
Summary: A collection of firsts for everyone's favourite couple: Solangelo
1. Chapter 1: First Smile

Nico was simultaneously having the best and worst few days of his life. From the outside, worst may seem like a bit of an exaggeration after his last few weeks. However, Nico was having trouble compartmentalizing, so his situation was still feeling pretty bad.

He was two thirds of his way through his involuntary stay at the Infirmary, as ordered by a certain irritating blond boy. Nico knew he needed medical attention after everything his body had been put through in the last few weeks, but he didn't understand why that meant that he needed to stay in a bed in the infirmary for three days. The beds are uncomfortable, the feel of death is unbearable, and the food is abysmal. That last bit is Solace's fault.

Since finding out the way that Nico had been treating his body, Will had become a little too attentive, only providing him with extremely healthy options for food. He hadn't had a burger in almost a month and his fruit intake had increase by around a thousand percent.

To make matters worse, Nico was finding it harder and harder to maintain his brooding face and emo disposition whenever Will came in to check on him. It was like the boy spread sunshine wherever he went. Truly infuriating. To make it easier, Nico had taken to communicating only in grunts and noises, so he wouldn't give himself away. This was proving difficult to maintain as Will's smile faded every time Nico refused to talk, causing something with the weight of a brick to hit Nico in the chest. He didn't want to make Will upset, but all he knew was self-preservation.

Nico still wasn't done mending his heart after Percy. He had always known that it would never work out well, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Of course, his head was over it, logically it made no sense to dwell. But his heart did not take orders from his head.

Exhibit B: Nico had told himself over and over that falling for another boy who would inevitably like him back was idiotic. He should just keep himself closed off forever. But his heart had payed attention to that rule for approximately two seconds before running away to chase after Mr Will Solace. Wonderful.

So now Nico was stuck in the infirmary trying his damn best to hide a crush that he knew would only end in him getting hurt.

He sat up, getting more and more bored of staring at the ceiling. He had been asked if he wanted any form of entertainment, but, due to his rule about not talking, he was unable to express his desire for a book or literally anything that would make his stay more bearable.

The room was exceptionally plain. Clinical regulations required everything to be sanitized, so everything in the room could either be thrown away of wiped clean. Due to Nico's 'deathy' aura, he had been given his own room so that he wouldn't distress the other patients in the infirmary.

A sharp pain appeared in his chest and abdomen as he tried to sit up. He cried out, trying his best to muffle it with a pillow, but only causing himself more pain. Seemingly instantly, Will burst through the door.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

Nico was had trouble finding a way to answer that using grunts so he just said "Chest".

That seemed to be enough for Will, who quickly walked over to him. Remembering Nico's issues with any physical contact, Will made sure to tell him exactly what he was going to do before he did it.

"Nico," He started softly "I need to put my hand on your back to help stabilize you. Is that okay?"

Nico didn't want to say yes, but he didn't really see any other option. He wouldn't last long without passing out in this much pain. He said a quick yes and braced himself for the jolt of electricity that came down his spine whenever the young doctor touched him.

Will slowly eased his hand onto Nico's lower back.

"Oh my gods, Nico! How are you so cold?"

"Umm" was the best reply Nico could come up with. He tried his best to relax, presuming that it was probably the best way for him to heal quickly. He lowered himself back down with the aid of Will's hand and resumed his place staring at the ceiling. Will's hand was still on his back. He looked over at him, causing the blond to quickly remove his hand and look away, blushing.

"Ssorry" Will mumbled, backing away from the bed. Nico became less and less tense the further Will got from his bed, but the part in his heart that wouldn't follow the rules ached as the distance increased.

"You need to get some sleep, Nico, your body isn't just going to heal instantly. Please?"

But Nico was already nearly half asleep, mostly from the pain and in his uninhibited state he said "Are you begging, Solace? That's kinda a turn on." and giggled stupidly to himself, an action he would come to regret heavily later. He then fell quickly asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

Will just blushed profusely and smiled back at Nico, laughing quietly to himself.

"Good to know" he said quietly to an already asleep Nico before leaving the room, still smiling to himself.

* * *

Ahhhh. So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Obviously they do talk to each other in this chapter but in the next one they're going to have an actual conversation.

Comments and criticisms are welcome, so long as they're constructive or gay. Those are my only requirements. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: First Time Talking

Set after Nico wakes up from the pain induced sleep in the previous chapter.

Nico started at the already memorised ceiling. It was the start of the third day of his 'prison sentence'. If it hadn't been banned by Will, he would have shadow travelled straight out of there. On the topic of Will, Nico was having an internal conflict.

He didn't want to get burned the same way as he had with Percy, but something told him that this was different. Will seemed to at least act a little weirdly around Nico, but maybe he was just projecting. He was sure he'd seen him blushing earlier though.

Maybe he should just ask for Will to come in to help him and see what happened. But then he'd have to give up on his 'only communicating in grunts' thing. Oh well, that was never going to last anyway.

"Hello?" Nico called out, surprised at how scratchy his voice was. When there was no response he coughed and called out again, louder this time.

The person who opened the door was not Will, rather one of his equally as sunny siblings. Great, Nico thought, just my luck.

When the Apollo demigod saw the look on Nico's face he immediately realized his mistake.

"Will" He shouted, deliberately making his voice loud, jokingly and winking at Nico, "Your favourite patient is asking for you."

This caused Nico to blush. A lot.

What could this mean? Had Will been talking about him to his siblings? Or was it just normal joking around? All these raced through Nico's head in the split second it took Will to appear. leaning against the doorframe as if that was the very reason he was created.

"Hello, favourite patient" Will said, smiling his trademark smile. This made Nico blush even more and get just a little bit more annoyed with both himself and everyone around him.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls that come in here" Nico said, doing a very bad impression of a Texan woman.

"Oh, my gods! It speaks!" Will said, pretending to have made a discovery equivalent to that of Einstein. "I'm discounting yesterday's fiasco, as entertaining as it was."

"Oh no" Nico said, the memory slowly coming back to him, "What did I say Will? Oh Gods. How bad?"

Will just laughed to himself.

"William Solace I swear to gods!"

Will leaned in a little too close for Nico's comfort and whispered, almost seductively "It's good to know that begging turns you on." With an evil grin, he stood up straight and resumed his serious doctor act. But every time he touched Nico to take his pulse or check on healing scars, the bolt of electricity was back and stronger than ever. Every now and then, when Nico would squirm under his touch, a faint smile could be seen on Will's face.

As he was walking to the door to leave, he turned back to Nico and said "I'll see you later Death Boy" then walked out the door.

Nico's entire face was bright red and he was very glad there wasn't a heart rate monitor in the room.

* * *

Le End. Sorry this one's a bit shorter. I really wanted Will to be super flirty and Nico to still be completely oblivious and doubtful, but I also love the headcannon that Nico loses all his inhibitions when he's almost asleep.

In case your confused, Will stood up after whispering to Nico because he wanted to see him blush even more and because he was kinda making fun of him. But in a nice way. I have a weird sense of humour, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: First Time Close Together

This one's set the day that Nico's released from the infirmary.

Nico did genuinely want to get out of the infirmary. The feel of death was suffocating and more importantly the food was disgusting. He was so ready to be back in his cabin and to eat some real unhealthy food. What he needed was a burger.

Unfortunately, the small problem with leaving was that Will was in the infirmary and Nico was now not going to be. This did not make Nico happy. He had been suffering with the very large affliction of something called 'feelings'. This was something he had not experienced often in the past. So incredibly inconvenient.

In conclusion, Nico wanted to leave, but he did not want to leave Will. Something he made very clear when Will announced that Nico was free and he proceeded to run all the way to his cabin without a moments hesitation. He was now laying face down on his bed, half regretting his actions and half just happy to be in his own bed. His regret/celebration session was interrupted by a nock at the door.

"Come in" He yelled, hoping his voice wasn't too muffled by the pillow.

"Woah" said the voice that entered the cabin. "I always forget how dark this place is."

"What do you want Jason?" Replied Nico, barely even annoyed but needing to maintain his reputation.

"I just wanted to talk about your time in the infirmary. Your three days with Will." Jason stretched out the 'Will' part like a three year old.

"Shut up" Said Nico, starting to blush a little.

"Come on," Prompted Jason, lowering his voice and leaning in a little. "Did you get the Sunny D?"

Jason then fell on the floor laughing. Nico took longer than he would care to admit to get the joke, blushed an unbelievable shade of red and started to bash Jason with a pillow. Nico may be skinny but he's strong and that pillow connected directly with Jason's face.

He sat up, still laughing but also clutching his jaw.

"Come on Nico, you know I'm just kidding. But based on your reaction I'm guessing that something actually did happen. So as your self appointed adoptive brother slash bff slash replacement parental figure, it's my job to tell you to always be safe." Jason was only half joking, which made Nico even more angry.

"Get out!" He yelled, continuing his pillow assault on Jason's head.

"Okay, okay, geez. I'm going." Jason told him as he slunk out the door, a grin still on his face.

Nico returned to his bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling this time. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the whole 'openly gay' thing. He certainly wasn't okay with Jason's teasing, but he supposed he would have felt the same about the teasing if he had been straight.

He had told Jason about the small crush on Will when he came to visit him in the infirmary. It had kinda been forced out of him. Obviously Jason already knew he was gay, but it hadn't stopped the anxiousness that Nico felt.

His thoughts were yet again interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I swear to gods, if that is Percy or Jason again I will not hesitate to call on some skeletons to deal with you."

The door swung open violently and an uncharacteristically unhappy Will stormed in.

"Nico Di Angelo if you dare do any underwordly stuff without my permission I swear on Zeus' beard I will lock you in the brightest room I can find and have you placed under supervision for a month!"

Nico practically jumped out of his bed. He had striped down to a t-shirt and boxers, so he immediately blushed and grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself. He could see Will blushing a little as well but his more tanned skin didn't show it so obviously. It took him a few moments to register what had just happened, and when he finally did the ability to speak left him for a few moments.

"Hhhhh. Hhi. W. W. Wwwillll." He finally managed. "Hhow are you?"

When Nico realized that what he'd said wasn't really an appropriate response, he tried again.

"I wasn't really going to summon skeletons, but they didn't need to know that."

"Oh. Okay." Will said, seeming a little embarrassed by his outburst. "Well, that's not really why I came here anyway."

Nico waited for a continuation of that statement but when none came he decided to just ask.

"Oh, right." Will stammered, pulled back to reality. " Well since you clearly cannot be trusted not to do any underworldly things, I was thinking of suggesting to Chiron that you be temporarily moved to the Apollo table for mealtimes."

Nico began to protest but Will stopped him.

"I'm asking you to come to lunch to with me, will you just say yes?"

"Oh. Okay, sure." Nico said, blushing yet again.

* * *

So there goes the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Jason is Nico's adoptive mother, all of you can fight me on that. Also sorry for the Sunny D joke, I hate it as much as you do. Thanks to everyone reading and leaving comments, I never imagined that anyone would actually read these, let alone want to keep reading them.


	4. Chapter 4: Watching a Movie Together

Since getting out of the infirmary, Nico and Will had somehow managed to spend more time together. It was always with other people around and it was totally platonic. Almost.

Sometimes they would hang out with all the couples. Annabeth and Percy would sit cuddled up together, Leo and calypso would be next to each other, usually intertwined in some way and Piper would always sit in front of Jason, between his legs with his arms around her. The first time this happened, Will and Nico sat on opposite sides of the group. The second, they were next to each other, but not even close to touching. The last time they sat right next to each other, shoulders touching. Percy and Jason spent the whole time exchanging very unsubtle knowing looks.

They also spent a lot of time in the Apollo cabin. Will's siblings had accepted Nico with open arms, talking to him and most of them being extremely friendly. All the Apollo kids liked Will and even the most clueless could see how much Nico meant to him.

So it came that Nico and Will were walking towards the Apollo cabin after lunch when Will made a Ferris Bueller reference. Nico, having not seen the movie, didn't get the reference.

"Oh my Gods! Have you never seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off?!" Will practically screamed.

"Will," Nico sighed, this had happened a lot so far. "I was trapped in a casino for decades, so no, I haven't seen that movie."

"But that's the best movie of all time. You have a TV in your room, right?" Will asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer. "I'm going to get that movie and we'll watch it tonight. Okay?"

Nico was left a little bit speechless. Will had already run off in his happy frenzy, so Nico was just left standing there, confused. He guesses he had no choice so he decides to go back to his room and tidy up a bit.

As soon as he got into his room he realized the issue. His cabin still wasn't remodelled, so it was ridiculously dark and vampire like. There was also only two beds and a sofa, and the TV of course. It was also a mess.

Nico didn't get many guests, so his cabin was always a mess, Of course, people came into his cabin occasionally, but due to the placement of the walls in the hades cabin, he could effectively hide his mess. If an actual boy was going to be like, in in his actual room, and that boy was Will Solace, he was going to need to tidy up. And that was going to take a while.

By the time the cabin was clear, Nico only had around ten minutes to get himself ready before Will was going to arrive. He hopped in the shower and then put on his favourite black shirt and black jeans, obviously. He certainly didn't have time to worry about the fact that it was just going to be him and Will in the cabin, on the same sofa, watching the same movie together, like a date. He definitely didn't have time to worry about what that meant. Which was lucky, because that would have caused Nico to freak out more than he already had.

Will knocked on the door just as Nico was rearranging the sofa to properly face the TV. He opened the door to a ridiculous grin on the blond boy's face.

"What Solace? Actually, I don't want to know, just come in."

"I was just going to say that you look very nice, death boy, but since you don't want my compliments, here."

Nico blushed and took the movie from Will's hand. "Thanks," He said, sheepishly.

"So, where are we sitting?" Will asked, revelling in his ability to make Nico blush, but actually a little nervous if he was honest.

Nico gestured to the sofa and went to sort out the movie. When he got it working, he turned to sit down, only to find that Will was sitting in the centre of the sofa, preventing Nico from sitting any further from a foot away from him. He sat on his left and curled up a little bit. He had put blankets out on the arms of the seat in case they had gotten cold. Right now, Nico wasn't cold but he needed comfort, so he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. He didn't realize it but he started to relax as the movie went on and by the time that Cameron was calling the principal in the movie he was leaning against Will's arm.

Nico may not have noticed, but Will certainly had. He was debating whether or not to lift his arm and wrap it around Nico's shoulders. He knew that Nico was very uncomfortable with physical contact but over the past few days Nico had continually gotten closer to him. Will never pushed it, never initiated the closeness, because he didn't want to scare Nico off.

Finally, he decided that it was now or never. He lifted his arm a bit and shifted it so that it was almost behind Nico, trailing along the back of the sofa. At first Nico tensed, then he relaxed into Will's arm. He was trying his absolute best to hide his blushing. The movie was good, but Nico was having a hard time concentrating and Will was so warm that he started falling asleep.

Will didn't realise that Nico was asleep until the movie ended, and he turned to ask if he'd enjoyed it. He was a little bit upset that he hadn't watched the movie, but then realised that it was probably a big step for Nico to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms. He gently laid down Nico's head and pulled the blanket over him, hoping that it wouldn't be too cold.

If he left now the harpies would get him, so he decided to sleep on the bed that he knew wasn't Nico's. He fell asleep to the sound of Nico's calm breathing.

* * *

Oh heyyy, this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you've never seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off you need to watch that at your earliest convenience. Best. Movie. Ever. Anyway, this was tooth rottingly cute. It honestly annoying how cute Solangelo is.

The next one is gonna be Will asking out Nico, but it will probably be a short one.


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Boyfriends

The morning after, but not in that way

Nico woke up. He was not on his bed. This concerned him.

There was also someone else in the room. This concerned him even more.

He was also freezing cold, which was not concerning, but it was a little annoying.

He sat up, trying to get his bearings. He was definitely still in his cabin, which was good, but he wasn't in his bed. The person on the bed was Will.

OH MY GODS THE PERSON ON THE BED IS WILL.

Also, he was shirtless. Nico didn't remember most of last night, but he was pretty sure that it didn't include any of that.

That didn't stop him from freaking out though. A shirtless Will Solace was sleeping shirtless on a bed in his room. And since that is not were he usually slept, that meant that people in the Apollo cabin knew where he was and that he wasn't in his cabin and that he had slept over in a cabin with Nico and that meant that people were going to make assumptions and he couldn't deal with that, especially Percy and Jason.

Somehow, as if he could read his thoughts and sense his freak out, Will woke up.

"Good morning, Sunshine" He smiled at Nico.

"Solace, put a shirt on and for the love of god tell me what happened and why you are asleep in my cabin."

"Oh, right," Will said, grabbing his shirt from Nico and putting it on. "Well, you fell asleep during the movie, rude, by the way and I didn't want to get eaten by the cleaning harpies, so I just stayed here. But I knew which one is your bed so I didn't sleep in that one and it was too hot so I took off my shirt."

"Okay but, like people are going to think that,,, you know. And I can't deal with that."

"Why's that? Percy and Annabeth sleep in the same cabin all the time, same with Piper and Jason."

"Yeah, but they're all couples, they've been together forever. We're not a couple."

"Well how about we do something about that?" Will said, smiling softly. His heart was beating so damn fast, but he would never let on. He was scared out of his mind that Nico would say no.

"Uuuuuggggggmmmm" Nico replied, very eloquently. He was trying his absolute best to say yes but finding it very difficult.

Will took this the exact wrong way and his face fell. He started to apologise and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Will!" Nico pleaded "That was me trying to say yes!"

"Oh, oh my gods Nico you scared me!"

"You've just got to take it slow with me, Will. I'm not used to any of this and I'm not very good at human contact in general, let alone having a boyfriend. Just give me time."

"Yeah, okay." Will said but it was muffled by Nico pulling him in for a massive hug.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! That's me screaming at how freaking cute these two nerds are! Thank you to everyone who's kept reading this far, I hope I haven't disappointed you yet. I love our smol beans and hopefully y'all feel that I've kept character accuracy as much as possible. Anyway, see you next time, which will be the first date chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

"Nico, this is the fifth outfit and it's just as nice as the first one!" Piper was going to lose her mind with this kid. He gets a boyfriend and then suddenly cares about how he dresses. Not only that, but everything in his closet was virtually identical, so everything he tried on looked exactly the same.

"But this one's got a V-neck. I don't want him getting the wrong idea." Nico didn't actually care about the clothes, freaking out about this just stopped him from freaking out about the date.

"What exactly is the wrong idea, Nico?"

"I don't know. That I'm a slut?" He was mostly joking, but part of him was worried about what Will was expecting from a relationship.

"Nico, it took you a year of knowing Will to be okay with him being anywhere close to you. You still jump when he touches you. I think he knows you're not ready to sleep with him."

Nico slapped Piper up her head for that.

"Shut up."

He supposed she was right though, and he did like the V-neck, so he stuck with the outfit he had on and started getting mentally ready. Luckily, he didn't have much time to do that, as Will knocked on the door.

"Ten bucks says he's wearing almost the exact same outfit in a different colour." Piper giggled.

Nico opened the door and immediately turned around, handing Piper ten dollars.

"What was that for?" Will asked.

"Don't worry about it sunshine." Piper said, using her best shady voice. "I'll see you two later. Have fun, but not too much fun." And she ran off, giggling again.

Both of the boys looked down at the ground.

"So, where are we headed?" Will asked Nico.

"Well, I know you said no shadow travelling or underworldly stuff, but I think I can convince you."

"This had better be good." Will warned, half smiling at Nico's flirty tone and half concerned.

"Okay, so I already told Chiron that we might be away for a while, so he's warned. I want you and me to travel to a very special place and then, if you determine that I'm unfit to shadow travel us back, we can stay for a while."

Will had to admit that this sounded pretty good, so he agreed and prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Okay, so basically you just need to hold onto me and try not to pass out or anything like that."

"He he. What?" Will squeaked nervously.

"Well, in order to shadow travel both of us, you need to be holding onto me. And shadow travelling isn't the nicest of feelings, so try not to pass out and all that."

So Will reached down and grabbed onto Nico's hand, took a deep breath and told Nico he was ready.

It's worth mentioning that Nico was not expecting Will to hold his hand, he was just expecting him to grab his arm or something. This may have been the reason that his aim was so off. Instead of ending up in the middle of Paris, they ended up in a back road in what appeared to be a Scandinavian country, based on the voices from the end of the road.

"oops." Nico squeaked. "Just give me a second."

"Are you okay?" The concern in Will's voice didn't help with Nico's distraction, and then there was the not so small issue of Will's hand still in his.

Nico took a few deep breaths. He tried to pull his hand from Will's in the nicest way possible. He continued focusing on his breath and pictured the place he wanted to end up. He grabbed onto Will's wrists to have a better grip and tried it again.

This time he had better luck and they landed with a perfect view of the Eiffel tower.

"Made it." Nico celebrated, mostly to reassure Will. For someone who never got ill, Will looked a lot like he was going to throw up.

"You okay?" He asked him.

Will hesitated for a second before answering "Yup, all good, just reorienting myself."

"Okay good." Nico had a plan, but it required just a little bit more 'Underworldly stuff'.

"Just wait here for a second." He told Will.

Nico needed to call on Jules-Albert. He had packed a basket of food and a blanket so that they could have a picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower. He summoned him and, true to form Jules-Albert had not let him down in carrying the food and blanket perfectly. He took them and said thank you, bringing his yield back to were Will was sitting, still a bit green but happy nonetheless.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's that?" Will asked, pointing at the basket.

"I brought us a little picnic."

"Oh my gods, you're so cute!" Will giggle, causing Nico to blush. "Also you are literally the most extra person in the world. Our first date and you shadow travel us to Paris?!"

So our two favourite boys sat and talked until it got very dark and they decided it was time to head back to camp. Will confirmed that Nico was fit to shadow travel and was more confident when holding onto Nico's hand.

And Will's hand in his didn't even disturb Nico's ability to focus on the place he wanted to land.

* * *

Aaand the 6th chapter's done. This one was a bit difficult to write, so hopefully it wasn't too awkward to read. I really love the idea of their first date being completely unbeatable because of Nico's shadow travelling. I'm working on the seventh chapter but I've been super busy. I love reading all of your comments, and thanks to everyone who's kept reading this far.

Let me know if you have any requests and especially prompts, I'm not quite out of ideas yet but it's bound to happen.


	7. Chapter 7: First Time Alone in a Cabin

The two boys arrive in the middle of the Hades cabin after their date.

Will looked a little green from shadow travelling, but apart from that, he seemed alright. His hand was still interlaced with Nico's which was definitely helping. He could feel both of their heartbeats at the same quick pace.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked, doubt creeping into his mind about the decision to shadow travel.

"Fine. Amazing honestly, just getting my bearings. Will replied, still holding onto Nico's hand. For support, obviously. There was definitely no other motive.

"Hey, come sit." Nico's voice became soft. He pulled Will over to the couch so he could sit down.

"Oh no you don't!" A new voice came from the door.

Percy and Jason had apparently got word of Nico's date. He regretted telling anyone now.

"Jackson, I swear to the gods."

"I'm sorry Nico but I'm not the one alone in a cabin with my date." Percy apologised without sounding at all apologetic.

"He was last night, but not now." Jason laughed.

"Shut up, Grace," Percy whispered completely unsubtly. "But still, leaving you and Solace alone in your cabin would be irresponsible of me and Jason as your parents.

Both Nico and Will turned red at the suggestion that anything would happen if they were left alone. Probably Nico more than Will, but Nico was quicker to recover.

"You are not my parents and you both need to get out of my cabin!" He shouted.

"Honestly, teenagers these days!" lamented Jason, prompting a glare from Nico. "Fine, but we're not leaving you two alone, so say goodnight."

Percy and Jason were now standing almost back to back in some kind of Charlie's Angels formation, which would have been very amusing to Nico if he wasn't exceptionally annoyed by now, not to mention embarrassed.

"GET. OUT."

"Alright, bro, we're going!" Percy was starting to get it through his thick skull that Nico was not kidding around and probably would summon the dead to physically remove them from his cabin. He grabbed Jason by the arm and began dragging him out.

"But. Are we leaving them in here alone?!" Jason was absolutely appalled. He tried to pull away from Percy but was unable to. "Nico, be safe!"

Once those two idiots were gone, Nico turned back to Will. He was excruciatingly aware of the way that his cheeks were burning.

"Seriously though, I really should get back to my cabin," Will said, recovering from whatever it was he had just experienced, he wasn't quite sure what had just happened if he was being totally honest.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Nico stumbled over his own words. What exactly was supposed to happen at this point? He didn't really want to kiss Will yet, he was pretty sure that was too far too fast. But he didn't just want to say goodnight and then send Will out to head back to his cabin. A kiss on the cheek? Was that too primary school? Was a hug too platonic? Will must know that Nico being comfortable enough to hug him meant a lot, right?

Will could see that Nico was in a thought spiral. His eyes looked unfocused and he could practically feel the anxiety exuding off him.

"Nico," He decided to try to snap him out of it. "Hey, can I put my hands on your shoulders?"

This took Nico right out his spiral. On one hand, he wanted Will to take charge, he couldn't deal with making decisions about this. On the other hand, he wasn't sure where hands-on-shoulders was leading to. He knew that if he was uncomfortable with anything he could tell Will to stop, so he figured that everything would be okay. He nodded.

Will approached him slowly, like a photographer trying to get close to a skittish animal. Putting his hands on Nico's shoulders, he thought very carefully about what he was going to say.

"Hey, I can practically see your thoughts with how quickly you're thinking." Okay, not his best work, but it would do. "We can go as quickly or as slowly as you want. It doesn't matter what Percy and Jason think or what anyone else thinks. All that matters is what we think. So, I'm going to tell you that I had a wonderful night, I'm going to tell you that I will come and see you tomorrow morning when we've both had sleep and we can talk if you want. If not that's fine too. Now, I'm going to go back to my cabin so I don't get eaten by the harpies. Unless you have any arguments with any of my plans?"

Nico was so incredibly grateful. All of the pressure was taken of him, but he was given all of the control. How could he have found someone so incredibly perfect? "Just, thank you." He said, meaning it with all of his heart. "I had a wonderful time too. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Will headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Nico. Thank you for an incredible first date."

* * *

Alright, so it's been a while! Things have been really busy, but I had some free time recently, so I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I'm not going to promise that I'll write more frequently, because that would be a promise I can't keep so instead I will say that I really enjoy writing for this, and I love reading all of your comments, so please keep writing them. I will also say that I do have ideas for a ton more chapters, so if you'd like to follow this story, you can be notified when I finally do upload those. Stay gay!


End file.
